


Fearless In Your Arms

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Suddenly, Minerva caught herself. Slowing down, kissing Hermione, looking at her to see if she was all right. They had never gone all the way before. Hermione hadn't, with anyone. And Minerva didn't want to rush her.But Hermione seems eager all the same...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Fearless In Your Arms

Hermione was squirming again. 

She had done so more often, recently, pressing up close to Minerva's body, welcoming the leg which inserted itself between her thighs. 

It was meant to be a quiet Saturday evening in. 

Autumn had settled in the air, and Hermione had come over to Minerva's cottage in Hogsmeade. This was a frequent occurrence since they had begun dating openly, and yet the older witch's heart skipped a beat every time she opened the door to Hermione standing there, smiling at her. 

It was a year after the Wizarding War. 

Hermione had broken up with Ron Weasley, finally admitting to herself that she did not have to do what society expected her to. She hadn't fought all this time to not be free when she finally made it to the other side. 

He took it well, as if deep down, he had always known that she would not stay with him. 

And Minerva...

Well, Minerva had considered herself to be the last person on Hermione Granger's list of eligible dates. And yet they had begun spending an awful lot of time together, discussing career options for Hermione, then Transfiguration, then literature, and before either of them knew what was happening they began meeting up outside of school, sending back and forth owls all night and day with regards that had grown ever more affectionate. 

Hermione remembered the fuzzy, joyful warmth that spread through from the first time her former teacher signed her letters with her first name. Suddenly she found herself thinking about the other woman quite fondly, even though of course she had always had nothing but respect for the far more experienced witch. Most people her own age seemed to Hermione terribly tedious creatures. But here was someone who even after 8 years still challenged her, educated her, nourished her. She fell fast after realising that even after a century of conversation, she would never tire of Minerva McGonagall. 

And it was this precise love, and something else, which pulsed through her as she was squirming right now. 

* * *

It had begun in the kitchen, the kissing, the wandering eyes and hands. 

Minerva looked beautiful in the evening when her hair got a little loose, her eyes lost a little of their resident sharpness, when she looked at Hermione with such fondness in the fading light. Hermione had taken her in as well, leaning in until their lips met, soft kisses blooming slowly into an eternal garden. Minerva's arms encircled Hermione's waist and right there, she felt perfectly safe. She reached up and tucked a stray strand behind Minerva's ear, cupping Minerva's cheek, standing on tiptoes to kiss her, and it all felt perfectly right. Natural. Meant to be. 

And she didn't want it to stop, not when Minerva's fingers found her skin beneath her robes, not when their kisses grew heated, and not now when they had ended up on the couch, the bedroom being too far away. Her robes were gone and so was her shirt and Minerva quickly disposed of her bra as well before popping open the button of her jeans. 

She caught herself, then. 

Slowing down, kissing Hermione, looking at her to see if she was all right. They had never gone all the way before. Hermione hadn't, with anyone. And Minerva didn't want to rush her. Even though, as it would seem, Hermione hadn't noticed this time, preoccupied as she was with divesting Minerva of her clothes, touching each new inch of skin that was thus revealed to her. 

Hermione looked up into Minerva's face, the soft green eyes, the falling dark hair, the mature and toned body. 

"You're so beautiful," she said. 

Minerva smiled a little and replied, "thank you, my dear. So are you."

Hermione blushed, the faintest hint colouring her cheeks. To hide it, she busied herself with the clasp of Minerva's bra. 

She struggled for a second but managed to unhook it without grabbing her wand in impatience, which was an improvement from the first few times. It fell away and Hermione began running her hands over the sensitive breasts and kissing them. 

Minerva, being the more confident and experienced of the two, happily let her. She adored Hermione's ministrations, how quickly the young witch remembered which things got the most favourable reaction, the way she fearlessly ran her mouth over her professor's chest right now. Minerva was perfectly content to lie back and let Hermione explore her, even as she was also certain that one of these days, the arousal would kill her.

She may be moderately aged for a witch, and very advantageously so too, as Hermione always liked to assure her, and yet Minerva very much believed she was quite old enough to suffer a heart attack as Hermione's teeth caught on a stiff peak. 

"Miss Granger", she admonished playfully, and Hermione looked up with an utterly innocent look in her eyes. 

"Yes Professor?"

There was a pause, then:

"I'll get you back for this later". 

Hermione grinned and continued, running her hands over Minerva's ribs, her back, even briefly palming the older witch's ass. Minerva couldn't say she minded, and yet she very much preferred her own hands to be on Hermione's behind. 

Eventually, Hermione had exhausted her repertoire, hands idling around Minerva's waistband, sheepishly looking up and admitting "I don't know where to go from here."

"That's all right, dear", Minerva instantly reassured her with a smile. "You don't have to go any further right now". 

Hermione looked at her, flushing, then took a deep breath and said very quickly "I wish we could though. I was hoping you would... show me how?"

"Are you sure?", Minerva asked, looking at Hermione intently. 

"Yes", the other said, "yes."

* * *

They switched positions after that. 

Minerva rose and laid down again halfway on top of Hermione who seemed nervous all of a sudden, kissing her former student gently and touching her face. 

Hermione lifted her hips and struggled out of her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her panties. 

Minerva looked into her eyes, making no hasty movements, slowly caressing the younger witch's skin as if she was wary of startling her. Ever so gradually, she could feel Hermione relax again, her kisses becoming heated, open-mouthed, inviting Minerva's tongue. It took several minutes for Minerva's wandering hand to reach its destination. 

When it did, it barely ghosted over the top of Hermione's center. 

Hermione spread her legs ever so slightly. 

Taking this as an invitation to proceed, Minerva let her hand dip lower, lovingly cradling her beloved's center through her panties, exerting only the lightest of pressure. 

Hermione bucked her hips into the caress. 

Minerva squeezed. 

Hermione hummed, a beautiful sound which Minerva swallowed with her mouth on Hermione's, with her kisses, with the tip of her tongue. Pulling away the fraction of an inch, she throatily asked "... more?", and Hermione gave a nod and then affirmed, "yes... please..."

Minerva slipped her hand into the panties, simply letting it rest there for a second, giving Hermione time to adjust to the brand new feeling of someone else touching her most private parts. 

Then she slowly began exploring with her fingers, caressing the folds, noting the dampness that already clung to them. She parted Hermione's folds with her fingertips and began spreading the dampness around, eliciting little gasps and sighs from her lover in the process. 

It didn't take long for her index to slip on the little knob that made Hermione gasp again. Minerva repeated the motion, rubbing it slightly, and Hermione moaned and squirmed and clung to her, keeping her legs perfectly open. 

"All good?", Minerva asked softly, and Hermione breathed back, "yes."

Minerva touched the bundle of nerves a few more times and then let her fingers dip lower, to her lover's unbroken entrance, positioning the tip of her finger inside. 

"Tell me if it hurts", she said, and Hermione nodded, so that Minerva gently pushed forward with her index. Something gave way, and Hermione tensed for a few moments, her brow wrinkling in discomfort, before it smoothed again in the onset of pleasure. Minerva slowly moved her digits back and forth, curling the finger slightly inside, all of her movements calculated to not hurt Hermione. 

She bestowed gentle kisses onto the young witch's face and eventually they kissed again, Minerva's thumb finding the spot she had touched earlier which brought Hermione such unbridled pleasure, her index moving inside of her synchronously. Like an oncoming tidal wave, she could slowly and surely feel how Hermione began to tense up, as pleasure coiled up tightly in her previously virgin lover.

"Minerva", Hermione gasped, moaning softly each time Minerva seemed to touch her just right, clinging to her professor's back, mumbling mindlessly until all she could utter was "yes... yes... yes."

She came then, with a violent shudder that shook her young and glorious body, and Minerva helped her ride out the last of the waves. 

When Hermione's eyes opened they glowed hazel, and a little smile tugged at her lips, as she stated "that was awesome, Professor."

Minerva smirked in a way she seldomly allowed herself, cradled Hermione closer and replied, "I'm glad you liked it, Miss Granger."

She grabbed the blanket which was habitually draped over one side of the couch and made it cover them both, cuddling Hermione and kissing her cheek every now and then. Hermione nestled into the crook of her shoulder and seemed perfectly content for a while, until she remembered, "now that you have illustrated this spell so perfectly and I have been utterly transformed by it, it is time for the student to practice, yes?"

Minerva halfway raised her eyebrow, and playfully replied, "if the student so wishes. We are not at school, you know."

"Oh, I know", Hermione said, "but yes I do."

She turned them around until a glorious and nearly nude Minerva McGonagall lay beneath her, eyes darkening with arousel and looking up expectantly. 

"Do you think you remember everything, dear?", she teased.

"Let's find out, shall we", Hermione grinned, and with one bold move that was worthy of any Gryffindor, she positioned her hand right across her house head's center.

THE END


End file.
